


The Allen Kids

by Nikho_Writes



Series: Accidental Breach [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Breach, F/M, Multiverse, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Polygamy, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikho_Writes/pseuds/Nikho_Writes
Summary: When Team Flash are celebrating the defeat of DeVoe and welcoming the new member of family, an 8-year-old girl phases through the door and hugs Barry tightly.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Cecile Horton/Joe West
Series: Accidental Breach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978045
Kudos: 7





	The Allen Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> • All characters belong to DC Comics, CWTV and whoever they are reserved to. And I don't know about the original characters.  
> • There will obviously be many deviations from canon both comics and TV show.  
> • I don't reside or from US and English isn't my 1st language. All the description in this story are my knowledge from TV shows or movies or fanfics as such, so bear with me. If they are not accurate just roll on with it.  
> • At any point of time send me a message for any queries. And do not hate this story if you don't like it then just don't read it. If any negative remarks keep it polite.  
> • I believe what I write isn’t offensive if not all but many, if it is, I’m sorry.  
> • If the idea or story seems to be repeated, there is a chance for that because I’ve read many fanfics and I might have mixed them up. If that’s the case I give credit to whomever it belongs. 
> 
> Pre-chapter note:  
> • This follows series timeline until the last episode of S4. There is one small change, Nora West-Allen didn't travel through time.  
> • When I say everyone it's everyone except Ralph who doesn't know about 'manyverse' yet.  
> • It's my first try at fanfic after being a reader for long time.  
> SuperSnowSpivAllen Polygamous + WestAllen

As team flash were celebrating their victory against DeVoe...   
  
As Nora was running through Central City after challenging her brothers, she saw two lightning trials one on the sky and other on the ground following her, laughing at them as a challenge to catch her she ran faster and created a breach. Unable to process what happened she went through the breach to see some weird things which made her afraid. Soon there was an opening and she came out of the inter-dimensional space, where she left her Earth (which she didn't know).   
  
She came out of the portal thinking about her dad and her brain automatically took her to where her 'dad' was, Joe's house. She phased through the house and tackled her father and held on him tight.   
  
She started crying holding on to him tight and talking with superspeed about how she was afraid. She was repeating the last part again and again. It took sometime for Barry to understand what's going on and console her. She slowly started to compose herself but still buried her face on his chest.   
  
After sometime she looked for her mothers only to find Caitlin there she went to her and attached herself to Caitlin's waist and, "Mom where is mommy? I thought daddy said today was a family vacation day." asked innocently.   
  
This shocked everyone but not as it did Caitlin and Iris and even more it stunned Barry. Iris had to move away unable to process the fact that Barry can love another person who is not her and the said person was none other than her friend. Caitlin somehow maintained her form and since the girl was still curled around her, she slowly started rub her back in soothing fashion. His mind was going on overdrive about who this is and what she's talking about. All he understood was that this was his daughter or a version of her and Caitlin was her mother.   
  
Everyone looked at the new person there and no one could relate the girl and Caitlin. But they could see the resemblance of Barry and someone else they know but couldn't place it.   
  
Everyone assuming the girl was talking about Frost, Caitlin let her out, which made Nora somewhat happy, "Hey, there.". But she repeated the question differently.   
  
"Mama" she squealed a bit and continued, "where is mommy?".   
  
This confused everyone, "Anyone needs more Champagne?" Cisco asked looking at everyone trying to cut the tension and continued, "no, only me?" and started to pour himself a drink.   
  
"Hey dear, what's your name?", Iris asked the question which was on everyone's mind.   
  
Nora released herself from Frost who went back into Caitlin's subconscious not wanting to deal with this. She was terrified and started crying more. "Y-You d-d-do-don't k-k-know m-m-me?" she started stuttering and moved away from others.   
  
Seeing her cry again, something broke in Barry's heart and he rushed towards the girl to engulf her in a strong hug.   
  
"No, it's just we are confused maybe you came from the future and time travelled by accident so we're yet to meet you." Barry tried to console her and continued "Hey princess", this made the girl look at him differently. Barry understood this is how he, her 'father' must call her and thought he was making a progress. "Look at me, the thing you were scared of before is known as inter-dimensional space. It is like a corridor between realities. You go through it when you run very fast. In there you see many things, past, future, other earths etc. What I think is you ran too fast and created a breach and ended up here. So, tell me were you running very fast before you saw all those things and why were you running that fast?" Barry asked his alternate/future daughter soothingly rubbing her back.   
  
Even at 8 she was intelligent considering who her parents were and having Speed Force made her IQ higher than most highly educated people on earth.   
  
Still in her 'father's' arms she slowly replied more like a mumble, "I'm Nora Patricia Allen and I'm 8." she said the last part proudly with a smile. Everyone smiled at that.   
  
Only Barry and Joe seemed to catch the middle name and their brain turned cogs and they both came to the same conclusion, 'Patty'. Barry and Joe made eye contact telling the other they figured out who the mother is. It made sense with the resemblance.   
  
When Nora was about to say something two other lightnings came inside the house and stopped near Barry and Nora. The lightnings turned out to be two boys one blonde and another brunette who were in their teens. It became clear that these were Barry's children too. But it looked like the three weren't related that much. The elder one or the brunette one was similar to Barry and the blonde one was a bit buff with muscles.   
  
Seeing them Nora ran immediately into the arms of brunette one who seemed to make a good job of consoling her and passed her onto the blonde who lifted her up so that she was resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Thank god Nora, we were worried. And if dad and moms had known this, we wouldn't hear the end of it." The brunette one replied who somehow resembled Caitlin to Joe and Ralph.   
  
Nora started to cry again and hid her face in the blonde's shoulder.   
  
"Hey, it's not your fault." Barry, Caitlin and the blonde said at the same time making Barry smirk and Caitlin to smile. While the blonde gave the brunette a pointed look and rubbing her back. Saying this seem to make the trick.   
  
The brunette tried to control his anger or what seemed to be worry by taking in deep breathe and releasing via his mouth. After two or three times he let out mist trough his mouth. Joe came to a conclusion that this was Caitlin's son and made everyone else somewhat confused. However, a different thought entered Caitlin's mind. 'Is this son of Savitar and me?'. The brunette seemed to be cool now and turned to address Barry.   
  
"I'm Thomas Martin Allen and this is", pointing to the blonde, "Henry Zor Allen we are your sons from..." he was about to say future but stopped not knowing what to say.   
  
He started observing everyone in the room, after seeing there is no ring on his mom's hand and a ring on Iris's, he came to a conclusion that he was on one of the fewer earths where his dad was married to his aunt. The thought itself weirded him out.   
  
"... different earth." said the blonde seemingly coming to same conclusion as Thomas.   
  
"Wait a second different earth? Are you insane? Do you guys believe that?" Ralph says only to shut up from the glare he's receiving from everyone and Barry mouthing 'later'.   
  
There was an awkward silence which was cut by a growling noise. The noise came from Nora who had one hand on her stomach giving a sheepish smile to all. Hearing this Barry ran out for the confusion of others only to return with some pastries and pizza for all of them.   
  
Caitlin took a plate nearby and started putting a pastry and a slice and offered her. She did the same for Thomas and Henry who thanked her before starting to eat. Seeing his alternate kids giving him a sheepish made his heart somewhat flutter.   
  
Cisco by now emptied the full bottle and fell asleep on the couch.   
  
Cecile went upstairs to feed Jenna who somehow had slept peacefully until now. Thomas frowned when he heard the crying and had his thinking face on which resembled Caitlin's. Nora and Henry were more interested on their food. Wally went to kitchen to bring out food and plates for everyone while Joe brought beer.   
  
While they were eating Barry asked a question which was bugging him. "Why aren't you named Patrick?", this was directed towards Thomas. "If you're son of me and Patty, then you would definitely be named Patrick because of the tradition in your mother's side and we would have honored that for sure and not name our daughter who seems to be the youngest.". This made everyone look at him and he just shrugged, "we were teasing about having children while we were dating and this came out."   
  
"He/I is/am not Patty's son." Joe and Thomas said at the same time. Thomas smirked at that while Ralph continued, "however I don't know why he isn't named that." Ralph pointed to Henry at that.   
  
"No, I'm not Mom's son technically," Thomas replied and pointed towards Henry "and neither is he.".   
  
This confused everyone but somethings clicked in Barry's mind which his brain wouldn't believe was possible. He thought Thomas was Savitar's and the main one being Henry's middle name.   
  
"So is Savitar your father? and what is your middle name was again?" he asked the first question towards Thomas which was still on Caitlin's mind and the latter one towards Henry.   
  
Nora started to yawn and lied down on Henry's lap. Henry and Thomas exchanged looks and Henry went upstairs with Nora and returned down without her. Everyone understood that he put her on a bed. Cecile came soon after that.   
  
Thomas replied, "No, I'm your son i.e. the son of Flash and not Savitar and since you asked that question, I assume you got that I'm son of Mommy and Mama?" he said the last part looking at Caitlin, who had to sit down at that. By now everyone understood that and didn't feel shocked but Iris felt betrayed and stormed out. Barry was still processing everything and was unable to move. Wally followed her to console her.   
  
"It's Zor, and I assume now you know who Ma is?" Henry replied confusing others except Barry.   
  
"Why are you all using different words for mothers?", Joe asked out of curiosity.   
  
Before either of them could reply Cecile said, "I can't read their minds nor feel them."   
  
Both smirked and replied, "speedsters" in a duh tone.   
  
"You're Kara's son", Barry said it as a fact and continue, "I've a son with Caitlin and Frost, Kara and Patty?", it came out more of a question than he would've liked. "Let me guess I'm with all 3 technically 4 of them. So, different version of mom to address each.", Barry finished.   
  
"Way to go Barry.", Ralph said while the kids simply nodded and smirked at their dad.   
  
This was a lot to process for everyone. The kids started to discuss about something in the meanwhile.   
  
Barry thought about this and looking at them he knew that they were happy which means he was happy. And this opened may thought on his mind which he side-barred, to ask the million-dollar question only to be interrupted by a scream followed by Jenna crying. This made Henry, Thomas, Barry and Cecile to run upstairs followed by others. Iris who seemed somewhat consoled and Wally who were outside came inside at that.   
  
Henry was the first to go to the room where the scream came from, which was Barry's old room followed by Barry. Cecile and Joe had gone to console Jenna. At the sight of Barry, Nora ran to him and buried her face onto his shoulders. Apparently, she had seen something in dream and was scared. Everyone came down to the living room. Barry sat on the chair he was occupying before this and started consoling his daughter and the two boys kneeling either side of him. This appeared to be a nice family moment which Caitlin took a picture of before going to take Nora. Caitlin seemed to do a better job at consoling her and passed her onto Henry who was happy to take his sister. Everyone was scattered around the living room and looking at this scene. Cecile and Joe came down after pacifying and putting Jenna to sleep.   
  
After sometime Barry asked the question he was about to, "Why are you here?".   
  
Thomas and Henry gave an amusing look towards Nora who hid her face.   
  
"As you know that I'm mama and mommy's son as well as that I'm a speedster. I've both speed and cold powers. Cold powers dominate slightly making the Speed Force a bit weak in my system. Similarly,..." This amused everyone. This is the first time they're witnessing a natural born meta who also has two powers. Caitlin was intrigued and wanted to run tests on them. However, considering this is technically their son she controlled the curiosity.   
  
" Similarly, I'm half meta-human and half-Kryptonian which gives me some interesting powers, that is for later. That also means my Speed Force influence due to human side is less because of dominant Kryptonian side.". Caitlin was having an inner struggle which resulted in Frost and Caitlin going back and forth.   
  
" Oh man. Cisco is missing all the fun he sure is going to be disappointed that we had this conversation. It'll be a field day for any scientist and we've an example in Dr.Snow who is struggling to control herself." Barry said feeling sorry for Cisco and amused with Caitlin’s changes. There seemed to be undertone teasing in his voice which earned a pointed glare from the said doctor.  
  
Everyone started laughing including the boys making Caitlin blush lightly and Cisco to wake only for him to mumble something and go to sleep again.   
  
"And someone here wanted to test who is faster being a complete speedster and challenged us for a race.", Thomas said looking at Nora who stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"And we all know that I'm faster even though you both are "matured" and opened a breach on my own.", Nora replied proudly only for Henry and Thomas to tickle her on the sides which made her shout STOP. Everyone's heart fluttered for moment at this pure innocence, they all needed this after the year they had.   
  
"After she created the breach, we followed her through it. But before we could come out, she went somewhere. It took us sometime to find her." Thomas replied brushing his hand over Nora's head making her squirm. "And here we are speaking with our dad's doppelgänger who doesn't know him nor our family and his family." He answered the question for Barry.   
  
"You know other doppelgangers of us other than people from you earth?" Caitlin was the one to raise this question. She was afraid of world hopping after entire thing with Zoom.   
  
"We even know some of our doppelgangers." Henry replied at that. "We are 20 years forward in future so the multiverse is not like what it is today. I think we spent enough time here. We need to leave before our parents get worried and come searching for us/you?", as Henry was about to finish there was a whoosh and another Barry appeared near the door. Nora ran so fast that even Barry found it difficult to see.   
  
"Hey! princess, what are you guys doing here? "The new Barry asked his daughter who just gave a sheepish look which in turn made him look towards Thomas and Henry.   
  
"It's her fault she wanted to race." Henry replied so fast it made all laugh, even the new Barry.   
  
"We will be discussing this with your mothers but it's time we leave, I kind of expected you guys a while ago." The new Barry said sharply at last at the two boys who put their heads down.   
  
"It's not their fault, we wanted to know some answers.", Caitlin replied defending them which earned a grateful look from all three and unknown look from new Barry. Who just shrugged and left it at that.   
  
Thomas and Henry said their goodbyes and were about to leave.   
  
"Final question, which earth are you guys from and where are your suits?", Barry asked the question which was everyone's mind and the one he was wondering for some time now.   
  
"We're from Earth-75 for you and to answer the second one its Speed Force." The new Barry answered and left carrying his daughter followed by two other lighting trails.   
  
The answer confused everyone but Barry the most. There were some questions he needed to clear his mind from but this is not the time. They were all really tired and went to their respective homes except for Cisco who was still crashed on Joe's couch to look at this tomorrow. Barry went to STAR Labs stating some work and slept on med bay bed there.   
  
Outskirts of Central City, Barry and his kids were running fast when a breach opened. Seeing the breach Nora hugged her father tighter.   
  
"Look at me princess, daddy is here. And when daddy is here..." Barry said looking at Nora.   
  
"Nothing will happen to princess." finished Nora. She bravely faced going through the breach.   
  
All 4 of them exited the breach at the same place they left only this was their earth and ran towards Coast City. 

**Author's Note:**

> Post-chapter note:  
> • I'm thinking of making a continuation on how this earth becomes and another about what happens on the kids' earth after they return.  
> • What are the questions Barry need answers to?  
> • What'll be the reactions of Caitlin, Kara and Patty?  
> • I think it started good at the beginning but got boring towards the end. What do you guys think?  
> • As said in Disclaimer, I like comments and reviews. Negative thoughts be polite. 
> 
> A special thanks to jamiealex01 on Wattpad for supporting me in writing fanfics.


End file.
